


Devil's dont dance. But they sway quite well.

by rangerdanger985



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Boys Will Be Boys, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerdanger985/pseuds/rangerdanger985
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. Slow dancing and fluff. Also a mobile upload so it needs editing.Enjoy the fluff
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 24





	Devil's dont dance. But they sway quite well.

He didn’t know what brought it on, it was barely a week after the failed apocalypse and he and aziraphale had been enjoying a nice cuppa in the book shop.

Soft music had been playing and they had been talking about simple things for hours. Aziraphale had gotten up, he didn’t even know what for, and had stumbled because of the sheer amount of wine he'd already had had made him feet unsteady.

  
Crowley had caught him, taken him by the hand and pulled and he'd fallen into his chest. It was as close as the other had been since the failed end of the world and they had both stopped. 

  
Not frozen or stiffened, just stopped. Aziraphale’s hands had stopped on his chest, Crowley’s had cupped his elbows, so close to holding him around the waist he might as well have been.

  
Aziraphale s forehead rested on his chest, loose and relaxed but because of the company or because of the wine? Crowley didn’t have the courage to ask.  
Slowly, without even thinking about it Crowley started to sway, gently of course, always paranoid to be going to fast.

  
“What are we doing?” aziraphale asked his chest, not lifting his head . Crowley hummed “dancing, I suppose" the angel hummed and he expected the other the say something about Angel’s not dancing but he didn’t.  
He didn’t stop either, as a mater his hands flattened on Crowley’s chest. That was the thing since the not end , the simple acceptance the angel had now that they had there own side.

  
It was a nice change “its nice" he murmured, echoing Crowley’s thought, before shifting his head, laying his cheek against the exposed skin of his chest.   
It was very nice.  
The songs changed, and then changed again, and then again but that didn’t faze them. The music ended and yet still they swayed gently to a tune of their own making.

  
It was comfortable. 

  
Something Crowley hadn’t felt in a long, long time.  
When they finally came to a stop and aziraphale rose his head to look at him it didn’t mater how much he’d had to drink that evening, he felt startlingly sober as the Angel’s blue eyes looked up at him, pinned him in place the way no miracle or curse had ever had the power to do.

  
He was suddenly glad he hadn’t removed his glasses, he wasn’t sure what his eyes would say.

  
“Crowley dear" the angel reached up and slowly pulled the frames from his face. 

  
Bless it.

  
“Y-yes angel?” he questioned feeling oddly warm.  
“I’m going to kiss you now"

  
How the fuck was he supposed to respond to that?!  
Aziraphale chuckled making him realize he said that aloud before standing straight, and doing exactly as he said he was going to do.

  
Crowley had kissed many people in his life, it came with the job, tempting and all that, but never had he kissed someone as soft as aziraphale.

  
Soft lips, gentle pressure, the feeling of warmth that filled his entire chest as grace had once upon a time millennia ago.

  
The feeling of home.

  
When he pulled away he was chuckling softly and Crowley furrowed his brow “not a usual reaction to kissing. What’s so funny angel?”

  
The angel looked back at him and his eyes were absolutely sparkling “nothing, it just hit me you could say"

  
“what did?” Crowley was further confused “why you were worried in tadfield , just before you hit miss device"

  
Crowley glanced away “she hit me" he muttered making the angel roll his eyes “its love my dear the warmth I have felt since meeting you” Crowley hummed glancing up before meeting the Angel’s eyes again.

  
“That would explain it, no since denying I suppose” he said then smiled, not his usual grin or smirk that showed his pointed teeth. This was a genuine smile.  
The angel looked confused until Crowley leaned down to kiss him again before pulling back and looking down at him fondly “I love you angel, cant remember a time I didn’t"

  
Aziraphale’s smile was bright enough it nearly burned with holy light.

  
“I love you to my dear, I love you to"


End file.
